Ten Places Zelgadis did not find his cure
by darkling59
Summary: Zelgadis did not find his cure in the mad scientist's basement or the English museum. He did, however, find something else...As Zelgadis tries to get home, he finds himself dimension-hopping through fandoms that range from terrifying to funny to downright bizarre. (ten different crossovers)
1. Final Fantasy 7: part 1

**Disclaimer: none of these characters or copyrighted stuff belong to me, the idea does. Don't steal my stuff or theirs.**

This is…utterly insane randomness. I have no idea why I was inspired to write it. I mean, yeah, I was flipping through the channels and Scooby Doo: The Movie showed up while I was trying to continue 'A Chimera's Reaction' but still…

Yeah….that was how I thought up the first installation. This one added itself.

The insanity that is my mind.

Anyways, this will be a series; ten crossovers centering around Zelgadis looking for his cure.

At the moment I have in the works or finished: Scooby Doo, Full Metal Alchemist, Final Fantasy 7, and Stargate.

There are many more planned but I have yet to flesh out my ideas or decide which ones are most…logical. As much as any crossover or anime can be logical. .

Yeah…so…this is inspired by the 'Ten Minutes with X character' and '100 places X did X' challenges on tthfanfic. The site has nothing whatsoever to do with Slayers but I think that is one of the reasons why the idea hit me so hard; also, none of my chapters took ten minutes, they're all much too long, but that's the way they evolved.

I might continue this one on its own; it could be the kick off for a fic; but not if enough ppl don't like it.

Oh; also, it's pretty dark.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ten Places Zelgadis Didn't find his Cure**

**Crossover #2: FF7**

Zelgadis groaned as his stone body slammed against the concrete floor and the cell door closed behind him. If he'd been a normal human, the fall would have killed him. Then again, if he were human, he wouldn't be in this place.

_Well that's not entirely true. My appearance might have drawn his attention but all the normal people in the area were rounded up as well. In fact, Rezo's curse is probably the only thing that kept me from being dissected on the spot; my monstrous skin's too tough for their instruments to pierce. Those humans weren't so lucky…he actually pulled them apart for their organs and limbs…It's ironic, I suppose, that the only people I've found with the resources to help me become human are the ones that are clinically insane, interested in turning me into a science experiment, or immoral bastards._

A slight scratching sound from the shadows drew him back to the present. Emitting another groan of fatigue and pain, he pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled drunkenly towards the nearest corner where he was able to collapse in a sitting position and study his prison.

It was, quite basically, a big box with bars for a door. There were no windows, Zel noticed unhappily. None of the others cells he could see into had windows either. _I wonder why? Is this place underground? _Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he took close note of the patches of blood and filth splattering the walls, the rusted chains bolted to the floor, the way the door seemed to tingle with electricity…and the glowing red eyes watching him from less than six feet away.

* * *

Vincent watched with detached interest as the stone creature tensed and narrowed its eyes at him. Had Hojo finally decided he was too much trouble to keep around and given him a 'room mate' capable of killing him? His last four had been insane, monstrous beasts too mutated to do anything but scream, roar, and attack. The former Turk was a beast as well but his deformities were on the inside, invisible to the world. Putting them out of their misery had been a mercy. 

_And in killing them I slaughtered even more innocents. Who is to say those creatures weren't once human? They were probably innocent bystanders drafted to be experiments because of some imagined slight or familial debt. My sins…"_

"Who are you?"

He snapped back to the present in surprise, seeking out the source of the errant sound. It didn't take long for him to determine it was not one of Hojo's assistants that had spoken, notifying him of more 'lab time'…no, it was his cellmate.

"I am Vincent." The words were hoarse and clumsy from long disuse. In the beginning he'd been muzzled or gagged almost constantly. For over six months he'd fought but eventually…with enough electroshock therapy and Hojo's special brand of 'training'… he'd been forced to live with the fact that he was not allowed to address any of the humans or other specimens in the facility.

It had been two years since he'd used his voice for anything other than screaming.

He observed the stone man with renewed interest and a vague sense of sympathy. _He must be new if he doesn't know the rules. Unfortunately, that means he has yet to go through Hojo's re-education program._

* * *

Zelgadis met the stranger's eyes steadily, forcing himself not to blink. What sort of creature had glowing red cat eyes? A mazuko? No…there was something off about him but he didn't feel as greedy as a monster, nor did he have the astral signature of one. He felt…sad. But that was no reason to let his guard down. 

"I'm Zelgadis."

The eyes, the only fully visible part of his companion, blinked slowly. "You have not been here long." It was not a question.

"No, I haven't."

The uneasy silence returned. Normally the chimera would wait for it to be broken but he had a feeling it would never happen if he was relying on his cellmate. His aloof, melancholy aura stated quite plainly that he was used to being alone.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nibelheim."

"…oh." _Where the hell is Nibelheim._

"Did Hojo do that to you?"

"Huh?" He followed Vincent's gaze to the stone outcroppings on his chest and scowled at the mottling in the middle. Someone up there had been damn good at throwing fireballs; enough to singe away his shirt, chip off a few shards of his skin, and bruise his chest.

"This?" he touched the bruising gently. "I don't know. It happened while they were trying to capture me. Who's Hojo?"

"He is Shinra's top scientist. I did not mean the discoloring, I meant the state of your skin."

_Shinra? What's that? _"No; I was cursed into this form by a powerful sorcerer several years ago."

"I see."

"Er…Vincent, what is this place?"

"Nibel-."

"No; I mean, I gathered it's some sort of lab but what is it for?"

"Hojo's experiments."

The man's monotone was beginning to grate on Zel's nerves. _How do I ask if my cure is here?_

"What sort of experiments?"

"I know very little. Just that many involve mako and that Hojo delights in mutations."

"You don't seem mutated."

"You have not seen me."

_Well that was a waste of breath. _"Do you think anything here might help me return to being human?"

"No." he thought he could detect sympathy in the tone of Vincent's voice but it was so well hidden that he wasn't sure. "Hojo's experiments are usually to combine or enhance creatures to create monsters. The only pulling apart he does is in dissection."

Zel swallowed through a suddenly dry throat. "I…see."

A bestial scream of pain echoed down the stone corridor in front of their cage. Zel cringed slightly as the sound rang in his enhanced ears but Vincent didn't even seem interested.

"Zelgadis."

"What?"

"I would suggest you not try to talk to anyone but myself. The consequences are…not something you'd voluntarily experience."

The sound of stones grinding against each created a grating undertone to the screaming as Zel rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Thank you for the warning."

Silence fell between the two as men in lab coats and others in suits (all of whom seeming to be packing weapons) ran down the hallway, shouting back and forth. The screaming did not let up until the black haired man Vincent referred to as Hojo joined the fray with a needle almost as long as Zel's forearm. Then the scream crescendoed before cutting out completely.

In the silence following, the humans passed again, this time in the opposite direction. When Hojo noticed the chimera's wide eyes and horrified interest, he sneered.

"Get used to it. That'll be you in a few weeks; just ask your new friend." He laughed at Zel's shaken glare and continued on his way.

Once they were gone, Zel turned back to Vincent.

"Is that…?"

Finally fed up with the questions, the specimen stepped into the light, cutting off the inquiry even as he answered it.

Scars and bruises marked his pale chest, running up to his neck and remaining human arm; the other limb had been replaced with a clawed golden gauntlet. His gaunt frame barely held up the tattered black pants he wore and glowing crimson eyes dominated a thin, wasted face.

"Zelgadis, I used to be human. What happened to that beast has happened to me many times."

At the newcomer's sharp intake of breath, the older man pulled back into his shadowed corner, lesson completed.

"So he was telling the truth." An affirmative silence.

Zel swallowed and huddled down into his own corner, as far away from both Vincent and the door as he could get. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

* * *

TBC? Review! 

Constructive criticism welcome; flames not so much

* * *

so what do you think? I figured this was the installation least likely to be flamed because FF7 is well known. 


	2. Final Fantasy 7: part 2

_**Disclaimer**_: None of the characters or copyrighted stuff belongs to me. The idea and plotline do. Don't steal.

_**Comments**_: I've decided to keep this as 'ten places Zel didn't find his cure' This chapter is a continuation of the first one but not all will be.

**_Chapter Warnings:_** Dark, torture, the general bleakness and unhappiness that comes with being the captive of a mad scientist.

_**Updated**_: 12/9/06

* * *

Final Fantasy 7/Slayers (pt. 2)

* * *

"Well?" 

"It's no good sir. The bone saw isn't working."

Zelgadis lay on the hard examination table, chained down and barely conscious with pain. The mechanical saw might not have cut through his skin but he'd felt every saw blade, every rock chip as if it had.

"Dammit! Are there any tools we haven't tried yet?"

"No sir."

"Has that mechanical diamond saw I ordered come in?"

"No sir."

_Thank God…_The chimera could not respond to the good news, tightly bound as he was, but his spirits raised several notches. There was no way Hojo could know diamond was the only natural mineral with the ability to cut through rock golem skin but he was determined to try every avenue possible before admitting defeat.

Zel really didn't want to know what would happen when the scientist managed to draw blood.

_But at least it won't happen now; I've got a few days to find a way to escape. Maybe if I-_

"Take it back down."

"Sir?"

Elfin ears twitched in surprise. _Back down where? To the cell?_ _Good…maybe Vincent will have an idea._

"To the cell, idiot!"

"But…we don't have portable restraints strong enough to keep it subdued."

_Really? _ The chimera tensed, readying his exhausted, pain ridden body for flight (1). Despite the fact that he had little chance of escaping in such a condition he could at least try. Besides, his chances increased greatly without restraints.

"We won't need restraints."

"So we should use materia?"

"No! We have no idea how the magical component of the specimen will react to materia. That is another facet of the experiment I will explore once I get a blood sample."

The captive did not move or respond outwardly but inside he fumed. _Specimen? Experiment? Who does he think he is? Just because I'm not fully human doesn't mean I'm an animal or a monster! _ His flustered thoughts were frantic, trying to mask fear with anger. It was common knowledge that Hojo didn't give a damn what his specimens were; humans, monsters, hybrids….hell, he'd even experimented on his own son!

"Then how do we transport him sir?"

"Based on observations made during its capture, the specimen has moderately strong senses."

The chimera REALLY didn't like the sound of that. He strained against his confinement but he metal bands held firm.

"Since drugs cannot be used to keep it in check, at least not until I have needles capable of piercing its skin, I have decided to use its natural weakness against it."

"Sir?"

By now Zel was positively writhing in panic.

"Observe."

A soft 'whoosh' of displaced air warned Zelgadis before the scientist, hands gloved with dragon hide to render sharp wire hair (a last line of defense) useless, grabbed one rocky ear and placed something small in its wide shell.

"Now we just…"

A high pitched tone ripped through his head, white hot pain trailing in its wake. He was barely aware of howling in pain and too far gone to beg for an end.

The torture did not last long, thirty seconds at most, but felt like an eternity. When the 'good doctor' finally turned off his mechanism, Zel fell unconsciousness, the agony too much for even his enhanced body to take.

----------------

Vincent heard the SOLDIERs coming from all the way down the hallway. The ability to be silent was apparently only taught to the Turks although, to be fair, there wasn't really any reason to be stealthy around specimen cages.

_I wonder who they've come for this time. _Almost instinctively, he pulled back into the shadows, blending in and trying to appear discreet. It was a trait that served him well both as a Turk and a child in Wutai. Unfortunately, now that his eyes glowed it did little to conceal him.

When the SOLDIERs stopped at his cell, he did not react. There was no screaming, snarling, or threatening as he might once have done, as his cellmate did when he was taken away. The only indication of fear was a barely perceptible tensing in his bony shoulders.

Then he saw what they were bearing.

Zelgadis, the stone creature Hojo had gotten from one of Shinra's foreign raids, was slumped between them. Unconscious and covered in a mottled pattern that, on him, represented internal bleeding, the young man looked worse than he had when he'd originally become Vincent's cellmate. As if that wasn't enough, the stone of his skin was scuffed as if he'd been dragged a considerable distance.

_Not inconceivable if he's a heavy as he claims to be. _Sympathy moved Vincent to step forward as the door opened.

"Get back there monster!" a tazer blast burned past his cheek. _That _drew a snarl and a flash of ivory fangs but not a retreat.

"What should we do?"

"Just dump this one in. That one's been here long enough to know what will happen if he tries anything."

They threw their cargo in, slamming the door quickly behind him. As they left, both made sure to avoid Vincent's haunting glare and bared fangs.

Once they were gone, he stepped forward and knelt at the chimera's side.

_But…will he wake up? And if he does, will he be himself or just another one of Hojo's mindless monsters?_

A closer look did not prove much other than that Hojo had not drawn blood. While a promising discovery, Vincent was not enough of a scientist to know if it really meant anything.

Zelgadis' body was just too different from his own for him to be able to tell.

Intent to watch and wait, the ex-Turk settled back into his dingy corner.

* * *

(1) Flight as in run away; 'fight or flight'. Zel CANNOT naturally fly. He can use Rei Wing normally but not in his current state (using magic requires, discipline, focus, and energy. He's bereft of all four right now).

* * *

_ Thank you reviewers! You guys inspired me to write this chapter!_

**WildfireDreams**

**Fai Serphlose**

**mo **


	3. Scooby Doo

_**Disclaimer**_: None of the characters or copyrighted stuff belongs to me. The idea and plotline do. Don't steal.

_**Comments**_: This was actually the first crossover I wrote; I didn't put it up first because I figured ff7 was better known but now I figure it's all good. XD

**_Chapter Warnings:_** Humor

_**Updated**_: 12/9/06

* * *

Final Fantasy 7/Scooby Doo (the movie)

* * *

"Hey Scoob, ya know what that is?" 

"A roigt!"

"That's right! A knight! Funny lookin' dude too. Kinda darth vadery, huh?"

Shaggy stepped onto the pedestal beside the preserved suit of armor and mimicked its 'ready for battle' pose.

"k…Luke…kkkkk…I am your father…kkkk…"

The accent was atrocious and in reality sounded nothing at all like Darth Vader but the young man's companion, a giant Great Dane by the name of Scooby Doo, didn't care; he laughed and barked out loud in amusement.

"Heh, see Scoob? The others think my 'Darth Vader' totally sucks but I-."

"Would you two be quiet? We're trying to be sneaky here!"

"Sorry Velms."

"Rorry."

"Just stay quiet. We need to be on guard for when the knight of stone arrives."

"Knight of stone? What's with this guy anyway? I mean, stone is like totally not scary at all."

"Res it is!"

"Oh? How?"

"Rit rooves!"

"Moves? Scoob, like totally chill. Stone doesn't move. Suits of armor move, people move, people in scary costumes move, people…"

"What makes you think stone moves, Scooby?" Velma latched onto the significant data with the focus of a woman holding on to her last nerve. "Did you see one do something?"

"Ru-huh!"

"Like, where Scoob?"

"Rere!" A paw roughly the size of a baseball gestured beyond them to a dark corner of the room. "Ra ran wif stone srkin!"

"A statue. Thanks anyway Scoob, but-."

"A MONSTER! RUN SCOOB!"

"NO, DON'T-! Oof!"

In their mad dash to get away from the door, both members of Mystery Inc. jostled the young woman enough to send her spinning in a badly balanced circle which ended with her on her knees reaching for her lenses.

"My glasses…Someone? Help? Scooby? Shaggy? I can't find my glasses…maybe I should consider getting contacts, this happens way too often…" she knew it was hopeless. In fact, she could still hear the cowards yelling 'MONSTER' in the distance, but if she kept feeling around she'd probably find them on her own; it had happened before.

A sudden thud from behind made her stiffen nervously.

"Hello? Daphne? Fred? Did you guys decide to come after all?"

No response.

"Scooby? Shaggy? Is that you?" her movements became faster, more erratic as her fear grew. The sound couldn't possibly have come from any of her friends and she knew it. A cat maybe? Her logic whispered that a cat would not be able to get into such a prestigious and secure museum but for once she decided to ignore it.

"A cat…yeah…that could have been made by anything…not a stone man or whatever the newest burglar is supposed to be…"

"Perhaps." A new voice, low and even, emanated from directly over her head. "Perhaps not. Are these yours?"

Her blood turned to ice as she listened to the eerily calm, as yet unidentified man speak. When she pulled back from her scrutiny of the floor to look him over, all her squinting eyes could pick up were a vague outline with a thick tendril...his arm?...stretched out, presumably holding her glasses.

"M-my glasses?" despite Velma's best efforts, she was unable to completely erase the tremor from her voice. Her blind reach for his outstretched hand proved pointless when he pulled it back slightly.

"I take it they are yours then?"

"I-I think so. Could I have them back please?" she had a nasty feeling the person in front of her was the criminal Mystery Inc. was searching for. If that was the case, asking was pointless but there was a slight chance, one in 397 to be exact, that she was wrong.

"I suppose so." She thought she heard a faint chuckle greet the sag of relief she gave in response to his comment, but it might have been her imagination.

"Here you are." The familiar feeling of glass inset in metal touched her open palm gently.

"Oh, thank you Mister." Her voice became slightly more nasal than normal with relief as she fit her glasses back on their perch. "You have no idea how happy I am that you aren't who I thought you were!"

"And who did you think I was?" flat and emotionless words greeted her heartfelt feelings.

"Well, you're going to laugh…" She looked down sheepishly.

"Try me."

"Well, there have been sightings of a so called 'man made of stone'-"

She looked up to anticipate his reaction to her somewhat shocking statement and froze, mouth still open. The deported fear returned in a heartbeat even as images of the few real monsters she'd run into over the years forced themselves to the forefront of her mind. There was no way this guy was a fake.

A roughly man shaped creature stood in front of her wearing only a pair of tattered beige pants and a well used sword sheath. His skin was turquoise, interspersed with clusters of what looked like stone. Slitted blue eyes, sharp looking lavender hair, and long pointed ears completed the inhuman look. _A man of stone…just like the rumors said…_

Normally, the sight would not have been enough to make her believe he was real; after all, skin can be dyed and stones can be glued on; but that wasn't what convinced her. It was the way he'd snuck up on her too silently to be human and how his expressions and gestures were accentuated by his 'features'.

The way his skin moved and rippled was not fake.

"Man of stone, you say?"

She nodded dumbly, rising to her feet and backing away. He didn't follow.

"It would appear you have found me."

Velma nodded once, then turned and ran.

Zelgadis watched the human girl run away with amusement, annoyance, and despair warring within. He didn't like being mistaking for a sub-human creature, it made him feel like a pariah and more of a monster than he was, but her reaction had been extremely funny.

"Still." He returned to his darkened corner. "That could have gone better. Maybe next time I'll ask questions _before_ I return her glasses."


	4. Fullmetal Alchemist

**Crossover: Fullmetal Alchemist/Slayers**

"Mr…ummm…"

"Zelgadis." He mumbled absentmindedly. _Another futile search._

"Mr. Zelgadis, could you please…my brother…?"

"Hm? Oh." His captive was rapidly turning blue in the face again. Not like killing the arrogant whelp wouldn't be a service to society but letting him fall would not be a wise choice.

_Last thing I need right now is more people after my blood for being a monster._

"Let…GO…of…me. The choked whisper ground itself out from between the diminutive alchemist's teeth. Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. _Just because I'm not going to kill him doesn't mean I can't teach him a lesson._

"Gladly." He let go.

Ed couldn't suppress his startled curse as he felt gravity take hold. There was a brief moment of panic before he managed to right himself and ignite an alchemical reaction. By the time he looked up, the strange chimera was gone.

* * *

**Comments:**

So it's been...forever. This and the next two or three chapters were written around the same time as the previous chapters but I was never satisfied with their status so I didn't post them. Now...it doesn't look like they're going to turn into anything else so I feel free to purge them from my 'potentials' list and post them here. Enjoy!


	5. Stargate SG1

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.  
**

**Crossover: Stargate SG1/Slayers**

"So what is it?"

Zelgadis didn't move as the sound of voices woke him up. The fact that the scents and sounds filtering through his recovering senses were unfamiliar warned him to take stock of the situation before reacting.

"Honestly sir, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

_What are they talking about?_ Now fully aware, the chimera tuned into the conversation. The fact that he couldn't remember how he'd gotten to his as of yet unknown location and he didn't know where his friends were bothered him immensely but not enough to overcome his caution.

"Sir, it's-his-body seems to be composed entirely of stone. His skin is impervious to all of our syringes."

"Even the big ones with the long needles?"

Her exasperated sigh would, under normal circumstances, have made Zel smirk.

"Yes sir, even the ones with the big needles. I can't draw blood samples or examine reaction and I'm afraid any technical equipment we use will break on contact. Frankly, if I hadn't seen that display in the gate room, I'd think I was treating a statue."

* * *

**Comments:**

This is actually very similar to my "Demon Dark, Beacon Bright" story. Originally, I was torn over whether to use Zel or Doyle. Doyle won, but this is a discarded snippet that could have been used if I'd chosen Zel.


	6. Stargate Atlantis

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.**

**Crossover: Stargate: Atlantis/Slayers**

"Demon touched! She is demon touched!"

"What? Oh. OH! No, no she's not, she's-."

"Demon touched! Kill her!" John Sheppard's eyes widened at the peaceful villagers turned angry mob. Did they have practice at this or something?

"Kill her!"

"Look, we just want to trade. We're-."

"Kill!"

A gunshot froze the villager before he could advance, drawing a momentary silence from both sides. Ironically, it was Teyla, the 'demon touched', who ended the stalemate.

"Ronan!"

"They were going to kill you!"

"You did not need to kill any of them; they are merely misinformed."

"As glad as I am that you two are all happy bouncy friendship, we have a bit of a problem here." Rodney snarked from the sidelines.

"I hate to agree but he'd right. We need to get going."

"He killed Lorn from afar! Sorcerer!" for a brief moment, the crowd scrambled backwards. Until, that is, one of the rabble rousers decided to make his views heard.

"No, wait! They consort with one who is demon touched! They are all demonic! Kill them!" mutters once again rallied the mob as the new Lantians backed away a few steps.

"Everyone else is back through the gate, right?"

"Yes."

"That is correct."

"Ummm…"

"**Rodney…**"

"Beckett stayed behind to help that village woman. I told him he shouldn't but you know how stubborn he can be and…"

"Sacrifice them!"

"What?" John turned back to the crowd in disbelief. "To who? I thought you didn't have any gods!"

"It would appear they lied." Teyla stood at his back, ready for a fight.

The probability of which was growing greater by the second. However…their missing doctor still had to be found.

"Teyla, Ronan, go back to the gate and let Weir know what's going on." He hissed out the side of his mouth. "Rodney, you're with me." He didn't want to do it and knew without looking that the two alien warriors were startled as well but it had to done. The villagers thought Teyla was some sort of devil and Ronan had attacked one of them, so…

"Hey everyone! Look, I know our relationship sort of went south." He ignored their bemused glares along with the pitchforks they were aiming at him. Who was he to care if the bumpkins didn't know American slang? "But if you'd just give us our doctor back, we'll head right back where we-."

"The demon touched is escaping!"

The riot surged forward in a flood of angry humanity, attacking the visitors en masse and taking them down through sheer force of numbers.

The last thing John saw before unconsciousness claimed him was the muddy ground of the suddenly hostile alien planet.

Zelgadis watched the procession with bored annoyance. From his hidden perch, he could hear and see everything without letting anyone know he was there.

Useful, considering the villagers in the procession were from the town he'd begun to haunt; they'd started referring to him as 'the demon' when he saved the life of a little girl from a forest troll.

At first he'd been slightly flattered by the recognition they showered upon him but the scrutiny had been annoying. Then he'd found out that the villagers weren't going to let him anywhere near their town. Instead, they'd erected a supposedly dormant magical shield (powered by the artifact he'd come to study, ironically) to trap him in the forest nearby to be their 'guardian'. They left food and paltry riches out as sacrifices to 'appease' him and at night he could occasionally hear them praying to him.

It was an utterly bizarre and disturbing predicament.

_Once again my freakish appearance has kept me from my goal. The power source keeping up this shield is possibly strong enough to assist in my search for a cure but now that I've seen it, I doubt it. This trip is one giant waste of time; all I've acquired is another failed lead, a giant cage, and a horde of insane villager worshipers._

_ I hate my life._

"Oh great stone demon!"

_Oh goody._

"We have brought the demon touched and its lackeys to you in hopes of appeasing your wrath!" _Wrath? Since when have I expressed __any__ emotion in front of them? _"Please accept this sacrifice and continue guarding our village as you have for time out of mind!"

A chorus of 'ayes' uttered by the peasants around him accompanied the leader as he arranged five limp human forms in the middle of the road with great ceremony and exaggerated movements.

Unimpressed, the chimera idly wondered what exactly the fools had done to be labeled as 'demon touched'.

Once the idiot had arranged them to his approval, he and his followers backed away as one and intoned "Oh great one, we leave you to your meal. We reward you as you protect us and…"

Zelgadis tuned them out. If anything, the ceremony reminded him of those given to Zoramalguster, Martina's imaginary god. The thought of himself being treated like that was…well, if he'd had any hairs on the back of his neck they would be prickling. In his current body it felt as if the stones on his face were twitching and crawling.

As the villagers voices faded away, he turned back to the 'sacrifice' with uncertainty.

_What do they expect me to do? Eat them? Maybe if I just leave them there, they'll go back wherever they came from…_

Even as he inched steadily closer, still hidden in the brush, one of the figures twitched and groaned.

"Major Sheppard?"

"Oog…" another form rolled away from the first. Undaunted, the speaker reached out and shoved the other person's shoulder roughly.

"Ow! Alright, I'm up! Geez Ronan…"

"We are not where we should be."

"Whu? Oh crap. Well, let's wake up the others." As they moved to the three still inert forms, John began to question Ronan. "What happened? You and Teyla were supposed to go back to the gate."

"There were too many people in our way and Teyla wouldn't let me kill them."

"Huh. Okay…so, why did they bring us here?"

"Sacrifice."

"Huh?"

As two of the other figures stirred, one sat up with a groaning rubbing his temple. He was the one who had spoken.

"I heard the village leader mention a sacrifice!" He spoke with a thick accent.

"I really don't like the sound of that. By the way, why are you here? Rodney said you were treating some village lady for…something."

"They thought I was 'demon touched', whatever that means."

Curious, Zelgadis stopped his movement behind a tree next to their position. The third man's accent was not one he'd heard before but its tone and timbre were oddly comforting. At that thought, he pulled back in suspicion. Could they be inhuman? Trying to lull him into a false sense of security? What kind of humans were so casual about certain death situations?

He extended his senses as the remaining two; a quiet young woman and a whiny man with an annoyingly snide voice; woke up. Some of the few advantages to being a freak were his extra sense, astral extension, and improvements on his original senses. However, even using them to their fullest extent proved only one thing; the strangers were human.

There were one or two abnormalities in their scents and connections to the astral plane but nothing too remarkable. So why did the village leader attack them?

A thunderous roar cut him off as one of the remaining forest trolls entered the clearing, eying the unarmed humans hungrily.

* * *

**Comments:**

This is the last of the crossover fics I wrote...jeez, three years ago? Five? My records say 2006. Enjoy!


	7. Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.**

**Crossover: Doctor Who (10****th**** Doctor)/Slayers**

**Date Written: 7/11/2010**

* * *

"Hold them steady!" The skinny, pinstriped figure kneeling at the base of the alter looked out of place, covered in dust and scrabbling through the debris as he was.

"I'm trying!" the man's companion, a woman with long red hair wearing an outfit not much more functional than his, snapped. She was trying to hold two buttons on the altar halfway down. Unfortunately, they were at opposite ends of the altar. A furious snarl from outside the 'barrier' cut her off and she glanced worriedly at the snarling visage on the other side. Donna had seen it smash stone with its bare hands and burn half a forest down to come after them (she still wasn't sure HOW it had done that thing with the forest but she'd been running too much to care at the time).

"What is that thing again?"

"Um..."

"...Doctor?"

"Actually, I don't know." He didn't look up.

"You don't know?"

"Well I don't know everything!"

"Huh! There's a first. I finally get you to admit it, and we're about to be killed!" Her grip on one of the buttons slipped temporarily, causing the barrier to waver alarmingly. After rebalancing, she resumed her tirade. "Why didn't you bother to check if there were killer statues around before stopping?"

The Doctor froze in his frantic search for his sonic screwdriver (which he was positive was around there _somewhere_).

"Of course! Donna, you're brilliant!"

"I...what?"

"Statues! Living statues! Like the weeping angels!"

"...?"

He bounded to his feet, all long limbs, boyish enthusiasm, and beaming smile. Donna was NOT in the mood.

"Does that mean something, then?"

"Well, of course! The weeping angels were quantum locked. They could only move when no one was looking at them!"

With a great show of enthusiasm, he whirled around and glared intently at the creature. It paused to eye him oddly then growled and smashed against the shield again.

"...ah..."

Donna looked between the two of them then rolled her eyes, readjusting her grip again.

"Any other bright ideas, sunshine?"

* * *

Zelgadis was NOT having a good day. He had finally (FINALLY) managed to track down a Claire Bible manuscript that Xellos did not seem to have discovered (if the fact that it was still in one piece said anything). It was located beneath some ruins beyond the border of Saillune, between the inner and outer boundaries of the barrier. Because of that, it had been complicated enough getting there without drawing attention.

He'd been woken up early that morning by the inn owner pounding on his door to ask for a favor, then had opened the door without remembering to put his hood and mask on. In the ensuing freak out and screams he had managed to slip away but left without any coffee or the chance to make himself look presentable.

Then he'd run into a pack of trolls in the forest. And beastmen. And then a gryphon. After finally reaching the ruins, he'd fallen into a teleportation snare which somehow trapped him at the bottom of a pit with a very large blue box. (He still had no explanation for the box but since it hadn't attacked him, he wasn't going to dwell on it). He managed to escape that after twenty or thirty minutes of minor spells and scrabbling at rocky walls, then completed the rest of the trek.

Only to find that someone had beaten him to manuscript and erected a magical shield to keep him out.

He snarled and glowered at the humans behind the barrier before striking it again with his fist.

* * *

**Comments:**

This is an old 20 minute fic that I've actually had online for about a year and a half. Originally, I wasn't going to use it but I didn't want to re-write the same idea (DW crossover)


	8. Supernatural

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.**

**Crossover: Supernatural/Slayers**

**Date Written: 12/8/2011::12/23/2011**

Zelgadis stood in the center of the small clearing with his teeth bared, glaring at the two humans circling him. The shorter one was almost six inches taller than he was and the other one was so tall he _loomed_.

Zel had seen smaller trolls.

"I thought you said it was a golem." The smaller male circled around away from his counterpart, trying to surround their opponent. Zelgadis backed away, trying to keep both of them in sight.

"That's what the lore says." The taller one sounded less angry and more confused and curious. Zel kept most of his attention on the smaller one because he seemed more likely to attack.

"The lore also says that golems are just hunks of unthinking rock. This thing looks plenty smart."

The chimera growled deeply at being called a 'thing' and his opponent pumped his shotgun in response, backing away and bringing it to bear on Zelgadis's chest.

The other one brought his gun up in sync, moving surprisingly quickly for his size, and Zel found himself surrounded. Somewhat insultingly, they didn't stop talking to each other even while focusing on trying to kill him.

"Maybe it's a different type of golem. The skin looks like some kind of stone, but those eyes…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. How do we kill it?"

"Dean!" The taller one scowled at…Dean, apparently… "We don't even know if it's hostile!"

"People have died, Sammy. How the hell is that 'not hostile'?"

Zelgadis cocked his head and pricked his ears. Deaths? This was the first he had heard of it.

"Yeah, but there was no sign of a golem at any of the crime scenes. Just that weird red powder and black residue."

"Black residue?" Zel sharply cut off Dean's snarky remark, his clipped tones a sharp contrast to the Midwestern drawl of the brothers. Both of them startled in surprise, bringing their weapons to bear again.

"It can talk?" Dean shot his brother an irritated glare, then turned the look on Zelgadis. "You can _talk?_"

"Of course I can talk. And I'm not a golem." With a different target for his attention, the chimera disregarded the guns. Unless they were somehow astrally powered, they wouldn't hurt him. He focused on 'Sammy'.

"You mentioned black residue?"

"Ah." Sammy was gaping and wide-eyed but no longer pointing his gun. "Yeah…there was a weird oily black residue at the site of the murders. Some of the crime scenes also had red powder."

Zelgadis nodded slowly, thinking back to all of the mazouko he'd come across.

"So…" Sammy seemed to be edging closer. His eyes were openly curious and there was a kind of innocence about him, surprising for someone who was obviously used to handling weapons. "If you're not a golem, what are you?"

For a moment, Zel considered not responding. He didn't have to deal with this, he had no obligation…but people were dying and he might be able to help.

"I am a chimera. Where was the residue found?"

"The residue was around the victims' bodies, especially the head and neck. The powder was on the window sills."

"Wait, hold up." Dean was standing back, watching his companion talk with their former opponent with disbelief. "I thought chimeras were those lion-goat monsters that breathed fire."

"Actually, Dean, 'chimera' refers to any creature that is a combination of three or more other creatures. Usually, the interpretation is of a lion with a second head that's a fire-breathing goat and snake for a tail but other combinations are valid. In fact, the legend of the sphinx-."

"I get it!" Dean waved a hand, cutting him off, before turning his attention back to Zelgadis. "So, a chimera, huh? You weren't responsible for those deaths?"

"No. But I think I know what was. Have you ever heard of a mazouko?"

**Comments:**

Supernatural is my most recent obsession and the plot bunnies are damned vicious. I started writing this in an off moment, and continued it while watching a rerun of SPN.


	9. Pokemon

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.**

**Crossover: Pokemon/Slayers**

**Date Written: 12/23/2011**

"Go, Pikachu!"

Zelgadis stared blankly. _What on Earth…?_

There was a human boy, just a child, standing in front of him, with a …mutant yellow rat thing...at his side. Maybe it was a chimera?

"Pikachu, use quick attack!"

The rat jumped forward with what could only be called a _war cry _and attacked his leg, yelping in pain and dropping back when its teeth couldn't penetrate his stone skin. The impact didn't even faze Zelgadis.

This was new to him, and he had been around the block and back, to locations on several worlds both with and without magic. If the human hadn't been a _child_, he might have thought the locals were trying to drive him away.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!"

This time, the rat leapt on his clothes and _shot lightning from its cheeks._ It didn't try to bite him or anything and Zel was so surprised that he just stood and stared at it. After a moment, apparently realizing it wasn't doing any harm; the little creature stopped sparking and dropped to the ground. It looked, insomuch as any foot-tall creature could, ready for battle.

The boy had started off confident, but was beginning to look worried. He was holding something round in his hand but it was too small to see from Zel's vantage point.

"Pikachu, use tail whip!"

This time, the rat was slower and panting harshly from its previous exertions, but it gamely slashed at his legs with its tiny claws and lashed out with its tail. It managed to shred some cloth but not much.

Now the kid was outright sweating.

"Pika…chuuuu…"

And the rat was _talking._

"…Chu…"

Well, sort of.

"Come on, Pikachu, you can do it! Use thunder wave!"

This time the rat looked straight up at Zelgadis. It was exhausted but braced its feet and…

"Pika…CHUUUU!" Electricity _erupted _from the creature, creating a miniature lightning storm with Zelgadis at the center.

Fortunately for him, he was not susceptible to electricity.

Fortunately for the boy and his pet, which had just fallen over in a dead faint from exhaustion, he was not cold-blooded enough to go after a child, regardless of what he had tried to do or how the boy had attacked him.

As he turned to leave, still shaking his head in bewilderment, he could hear the boy digging around in his backpack and muttering.

"C'mon…I know I have some pokeballs! What does the pokedex mean, no entry? It has to have an entry!"

The chimera just shook his head and walked away.

With any luck, he would wake up and discover this had all been a dream.

**Comments:**

What is this, I don't even…

Insanity. Utter insanity. I actually did _research_ for this one.


	10. Grimm

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.**

**Crossover: Grimm/Slayers**

**Date Written: 7/11/2010**

"Easy, buddy. No harm done."

The creature looked a bit like a werewolf, only without the snout. In fact, behind the fur, its face looked pretty much human. Well, if you didn't notice the bright red eyes and fangs. It was also much too docile to be a werewolf, as evidenced by its reaction to Zel's arrival. Instead of attacking, it had simply held up its hands and averted its gaze, not attacking or threatening.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes and regarded it for a long moment before nodding stiffly and lowering his sword.

Once his weapon was down, the wolf creature lowered its hands and sniffed discretely, taking in the chimera's scent. Whatever he found seemed to confuse him even more.

"So…uh…I'm Monroe."

"I am Zelgadis."

Whatever he was didn't seem to be a threat.

"Zelgadis, huh. That's… kinda weird."

The chimera ignored his words in favor of studying him more closely. The wolf-man's body was mainly human, although slightly bigger and with a hunched over posture that could indicate the ability to walk on all fours. It was also much hairier, with inches long hair forming a ruff around his face and neck. His features were accented by deep lines and rugged looking skin, as well as sharp teeth and brilliantly red eyes. He also probably had claws but Zelgadis hadn't seen them.

"So, uh, Zelgadis…what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I am lost."

"Lost, huh? You must be pretty far from your homeland. I mean, you're a…um…ah…"

Zel actually smirked. Whatever he was, Mr. Monroe was trying, if awkwardly, to be friendly. That was more than he usually got from local supernatural beings. Or humans. Or, well, anyone.

"I'm a chimera." He tilted his head. "What are you?"

"You don't know?" At Zel's tilted head and questioning expression, Monroe elaborated. "I mean, we're pretty common. I'm a blutbad."

"A…blutbad." The word felt strange on his tongue.

"Yeah. A chimera, huh? I've never met one that looked like you before. Where are you from?"

"Japan."

He whistled, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the impressive distance. "Like I said, you're pretty far from home."

"I am attempting to find my way back. My appearance…"

"Ouch. Yeah." They lapsed into a long, uncomfortable silence, until Monroe's eyes suddenly widened and seemed to light up. "Actually, I might be able to help you out with that."

At Zel's surprised, hopeful look, the blutbad grinned and started to elaborate.

"See, I know this police officer. He's a grimm, but a pretty good guy…"

**Comments:**

I enjoy Grimm. It might not be thought provoking or have remarkable, innovative writing, but it's a whole lot of fun to watch and the characters are interesting. The only bad thing is that all of the creature names are horrifically hard to pronounce and even worse to spell.

Also, this is where a continuous plot managed to sneak into the story. Curses!


	11. Angel

**Disclaimer: Neither series belongs to me. I claim no rights.**

**Crossover: Angel/Slayers**

**Date Written: 12/23/2011**

Zelgadis couldn't believe he'd actually listened to the blutbad. Obviously, Monroe's species name was a better personality indicator than it had originally appeared.

Why else would he now, at Monroe's insistence, be trapped on this damned, floating _death-trap_?

At the blutbad's grimm-friend's information, Zel had traveled down the coast and met with the captain of a freight carrier. The grimm hadn't known why the man had been willing to take a chimera in, but one look and Zel knew that he was more similar to the captain than the grimm had known: the other man was half demon. Not the Asiatic strain he was used to (they mainly stayed within the Barrier), but a European breed that had lost most of its 'demonic' traits over the years.

At first, this had seemed like a dream come true. He could hitch a ride and get home on a ship where the captain would understand his situation. Then he learned that the man's _entire family, _all thirty something of them, was coming and that the 'ship' was more like 'a bunch of metal held together with rust'.

Then there was that business with the vampire and the other half-blood (a totally different European breed…a hellmouth must have opened up there sometime in the distant past) who got in a fight with a clan of full blooded demons (who were actually after the captain's family, for some reason) in the hold.

When the other half-blood was nearly killed saving all of them, Zel managed to use his abilities to yank him back from death at the very last moment. He saved his life, but in revealing his magical training, made everyone nervous.

So here he was, seasick on a pile of rust and bolts (that had sustained further injury from the battle) with a tribe of skittish half-blood demons, trying to sail to Japan from California.

Well, if he made it at least half of the way before sinking, he should be able to fly the rest of the way.

And if he ever saw Monroe again, he'd…well, Zel would wait for the end of the voyage to finish that sentence. But he doubted it would be good.

**Comments:**

Yeah, cop-out chapter, especially for the last chapter. I didn't really have time to go back and watch Angel episodes, to re-capture the characterization. But, there you go; Zel saved Doyle! Yay!

I hope you liked the fic; let me know what you think!

(Although I would be seriously surprised if anyone is still reading this)


End file.
